Soul Meets Soul
by Fate Camiswhil
Summary: Midoriya Izuku had known from an early age that he was quirkless and unwanted, but even so that never stopped him from dreaming of that ideal married life with his wonderful future wife. And since he was a kid, he's been waiting for that one perfect moment to meet his soulmate. So when the time finally did come for him, it was everything he wasn't expecting. "Why is he a guy?"


Okay so, this is a soulmate AU based on an original manuscript I submitted in a contest, but it didn't win so I'm re-writing it as fanfiction for all my fandoms to share.

Happy Violent Times Day! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

 **"Soul Meets Soul"**

Countless white feathers slowly wafted upwards into the sky, emerald eyes slowly grew wide, reflecting each as they passed by. It was the most amazing thing he's ever seen in his entire life.

 _That was the first time I saw him... my soulmate._

In this world, each person is born with purpose and providence. Along with that came, the other half of one's soul. Everyone knows about soulmates, it was something parents taught at home and teachers discussed in schools. They say on the very first meeting, both of you will experience the so-called "Soul Meeting" phenomenon where you'll share a vision of being surrounded by floating white feathers as a telltale sign that the paired spiritual doves have finally found each other. [1]

Midoriya stared hard at the person he accidentally bumped into, picking himself up and dusting his pants. He grimaced.

 _But why is he a guy?_

The person in question had an incredibly distinct crown of red and white, a scar on his left eye, and a pale complexion matching his tall and sturdy figure. He glared at Midoriya and clicked his tongue, turning to walk away as if nothing happened.

"Hey, wait!" When Midoriya realized he was being left behind, he immediately gathered his bearings and ran after him, pulling on the taller boy's uniform as he reached him. "I'm sorry, but are you my soulmate?!"

The bi-haired guy turned to him and summoned the angriest most condescending glare he could put on his face, pulling on his uniform to be released. "No."

"But I saw white feathers when we bumped into each other! Isn't that what they call Soul Meeting?" Midoriya suddenly felt the need to scratch his face.

"I wouldn't know." The scarred guy uttered in a deadpan.

"You didn't see it? You didn't feel time stopping, and everyone disappeared?" The green-haired teen frowned, motioning in his hand about.

"No, I didn't see nor feel anything." The taller boy sighed.

"But..." Midoriya shrunk into himself.

The bi-haired kid turned again to leave. "Besides, we're both guys so what you're saying is impossible."

Midoriya stopped at that, there was some kind of truth in those words. So he didn't stop the other kid this time, and just watched him disappear in the re-emerging crowd. He belatedly found a school brochure the taller kid had probably dropped when they bumped. He picked it up and pressed his lips together.

 _Yuuei, huh?_

* * *

When Midoriya got home, he went straight to the kitchen and sat himself on the dining table, waiting for his mom to finish washing some vegetables for dinner. He wanted her to face him first before he asked anything, he knew she knows he's home since she answered "welcome back" when he arrived. She finally turns around and was pleasantly surprised when she found him, quietly watching her with his chin on his palm. He grinned sheepishly.

"Are you hungry?" Inko smiled as she set aside the vegetables.

"No, I'm fine. I can wait for dinner," Midoriya waves off.

"I see." His mother leans down on the table using her elbows, and dips her head sideways, raising both eyebrows to wordlessly ask him if anything was wrong.

Midoriya looked away and grumbled, "I just wanted to ask you something, if it's okay."

"Ask away," Inko answered, straightening so she could continue preparing dinner.

Midoriya looked at her and straightened up as well, placing both hands on his lap. "What was father like?" He looked down, thinking twice about the rest.

His mother just stared, dreading where this was likely going.

"I barely remember anything about him," Midoriya continued before she could answer. "You two had me, even though you weren't soulmates... but why?"

"A lot of people die without ever finding their soulmates, I figured I'd be one of them too." His mother took a knife and a chopping board, then started peeling some vegetables. "Your father was great guy, I fell in love with him even though we weren't soulmates. And I honestly believed that if I had him, I didn't need my soulmate anymore."

Midoriya slowly regretted ever asking his mother about him.

"But one day, he found his soulmate and I... eventually became dispensable."

"Mom, I'm sorry." Midoriya tried to put a stop to the conversation, but his mother continued.

"I don't take it against him," Inko started chopping onions. "Had I found my soulmate too, things would've probably fallen apart starting from my side anyway."

"But you didn't, and he left you all alone with no one to depend on." Midoriya unconsciously fisted his hands under the table.

"I wasn't alone, Izuku." His mother smiled lovingly at him, "I had you."

Midoriya whined, nearly moved to tears as he covered his reddening face. "Mooom..."

Inko giggled with mirth, she knew how easy it was to embarrass her son. After having enough laughs, she heaved a deep breath and opened her eyes to get to the real deal. "So... what was this about?"

Midoriya slowly pulled his hands away from his face. He was still blushing, but neither of them were sure if it was still due to the previous teasing.

"I think I found my soulmate," the green-haired child uttered in a low tone.

His mother gasped dramatically, holding both hands to her mouth. "Oh, my God~ My baby's finally grown up."

"MOOOM!"

"Sorry, sweetie... just getting carried away," Inko giggled a few again. "So, when are you taking her home?"

"Errr... about that," Midoriya scratched uncomfortably at his cheek. "Actually, it was a guy."

He watched both of his mother's eyebrows slowly rise at that. "Did you see white feathers?"

Midoriya bit his lower lip and looked down. "Yes."

"Did time feel like stopping?"

"Yes."

"Did the people around you disappear?"

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"Well, there's absolutely nothing wrong with that! It's perfectly fine~" She tried to assure him, but it was obvious her smile was a little bit strained.

"Mom, I'm not gay." _Maybe..._

"I know, I didn't say you were," Inko wasn't looking straight at him anymore.

Midoriya slumped on the table, letting out the most exasperated sigh he could ever pull out of his lungs. "I'm doomed."

"Izuku, it's okay even if you're both guys." She started rubbing small circles down his back. "Having a soulmate is about paired souls finding each other, it's not called boymate or girlmate for a reason. Gender has absolutely nothing to do with it."

"Are you sure?" Midoriya looked up frowning at her.

"Of course, sweetie. The only thing that matters is whether you love him or not."

"Mom, I don't even know him."

"Well, then why don't you start there? Get to know him first," Inko shrugged good-naturedly. "You may never see those white feathers again, you know."

* * *

The next time Midoriya saw the guy was on the first day of school, and they were classmates. Of course he had wanted to talk to him again, but now was not the time. Not when Uraraka and Iida were crowding him, and Kacchan was trying to kill him with a death glare. He also has All Might to think about, so he decided to wait until after class.

Midoriya later learned that the bi-haired kid's name was Todoroki Shouto, the son Endeavor, whose quirk was of fire and ice. And he was amazing. Meanwhile, Midoriya broke his finger whilst struggling not to be kicked out. It was painful, and embarrassing. Kacchan tried to kill him again, but that's nothing new. He's glad to have the support of Uraraka and Iida though, actually having friends is nice.

The class bell rang, signalling the end of the first day. Midoriya immediately packed his things and raced after Todoroki when he saw the bi-haired kid make his way out. He was really nervous because the guy had blown him off the first time, he'll probably do it again. But hey, they were classmates now. If they both make it, they'll be heroes together. They should be at least in speaking terms, right?

"Wait! Uhm, Todoroki-kun!" Midoriya had caught him by the shoe lockers.

"I don't want to talk about the same soulmate crap again, can't you understand that?" Todoroki cut him off, turning to look back at him with a glare.

"Look..." Midoriya started, vaguely aware that he might just piss the guy off again, but he'd risk it. This was important. "I just want to know why you even deny seeing those feathers, okay?"

"Because I really didn't see them, and even if I did I'm not interested in you." Todoroki turned to his back, walking away as he slammed his shoe locker's door closed.

"But we're still soulmates!" Midoriya followed after him, walking two steps behind.

"Are you saying that it's okay even if we're both guys?" Todoroki stopped and turned to look at him, crossing his arms.

"I'm not asking for a relationship or anything, I just wanna get to know you because you're the partner of my soul. We can just be like friends or something?"

"What if I say I don't want to?"

"But why? Doesn't it mean anything to you that we're soulmates?" Midoriya was already frowning.

"No, it doesn't mean anything to me. I don't care about things like that," Todoroki turned to leave again, Midoriya didn't follow.

"My parents weren't soulmates... that's why even though they already had a child they still divorced in the end." Midoriya was looking down on his shoes, fingers toying with the hem of his shirt. "When I was five, my Dad found his soulmate and re-married. He also has a new family now. But as for my Mom..." The green-haired teen sighed, choosing to trail off before trying again. "Since I was a kid, I always thought I wouldn't be happy if I don't end up with my soulmate someday... That's why this is important for me, I waited my whole life for you!" Midoriya suddenly shouted, but when Todoroki didn't turn to even look at him, he continued. "I'll admit that you weren't what I was expecting, but I'm happy I was able to meet you. And I don't wanna waste this chance that probably won't come again."

"..."

"..."

"My parents were soulmates, that's why they got married..." Todoroki pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "But you know, they didn't really love each other, ever. That's why I don't believe in soulmates, and frankly, I don't care about you. If you want to go through all this drama and stuff, you do it by yourself. Leave me out of it, this has nothing to do with me."

Todoroki turned and left. That was it. Midoriya couldn't find it in himself to go after him anymore, not after what he'd heard.

* * *

Midoriya didn't approach Todoroki anymore after that.

And Todoroki would be lying if he said he didn't expect that the green-haired kid to relentlessly pester him about it. So, he was pleasantly surprised when freckles didn't come near him anymore, that or he was just a bit disappointed. They've been attending Yuuei for a good week now and the guy has not once tried to strike a conversation again, not with him at least. But he gets it, the guy's reasonable and he made himself pretty clear already.

Todoroki was glad he was able to rid himself of such a troublesome matter sooner than later, and now that he knows who his soulmate is, all he has to do is avoid him, right? After all, he didn't need a soulmate, he didn't need a boyfriend, and he most certainly didn't need Midoriya. He already has too many complications with his family that he didn't need to add on another problem. He was good like this, he was fine by himself. He didn't need anyone, he never did.

So, what was he doing here, immersed over the green-haired kid who broke his arm and took a full-on explosion from their resident Bomberman. Really, it was either they took the battle trial too seriously, or not enough and acted on their own agendas. Bakugou had been obviously chasing a score to settle with the Midoriya for some reason he didn't understand but irked him nonetheless. The fight was overly done for a mere simulation, they could've seriously hurt themselves.

He followed Midoriya with his gaze when the green-haired kid was rolled away in a stretcher. His quirk was powerful but he had no control over it. Still he stood his ground and even won against Bakugou, which was impressive, he'll give him that. There was something about Midoriya that made him take notice, not the fact that they were soulmates but something else. Besides, he wasn't the only one who waited for the freckled kid to come back into the classroom, to make sure he was okay. Everyone did, sans Bakugou but the guy doesn't care.

There was definitely something there though, he just couldn't place it yet. So he moves on to wonder again, apparently not the first time since they met, about why. Why out of all the people in the world, he would get this Midoriya guy as a soulmate. Why would heaven and all of earth conspire to pair the two of them together? Or is he already the best suit for him? But who gets to decide that anyway?

His parents didn't love each other but still they got married, because they were soulmates, because being soulmates magnify their quirks together. Did they seriously think they'd be happy with each other because of that basis alone? Even without any kind of love? Even without trying? As if the whole universe came together to assure that everything will fall perfectly into place just because you're soulmates? Did anyone honestly believed that? Did his parents believe that?

Well, if the world was working magic for you and your soulmate, and it still didn't work out, then maybe you were really doomed from and even before the start. And in all honestly, he didn't think his parents could ever be happy together. God, destiny, the entire universe and beyond can't do anything to help them. Or his father in this case, really. He didn't deserve to be happy after all. He was a horrible person who caused his mother so much grief, and the only consolation that he ever got out of all this is that his father isn't happy either.

But did they want to be? Is that why they got married? That and for the sake of their quirks? Along with producing him?

For the life of him, Todoroki didn't know. He couldn't tell. His parents have long separated and although his father still supports his mother in the hospital, he was still the one who sent her away in the first place. So really, what were they hoping to get out of it? In the end, they still ended up badly. They weren't happy. They tried so many times and had four kids, but they weren't a family. Still, it stands that nothing can change the fact that they got married. And all because of a stupid hallucination that they saw floating white feathers when they first met. What the hell.

And now it was his turn. What is he trying to do? Did he want to give it a shot? He didn't need it... but did he want to be happy? If he went along with it, was he going to be happy with his soulmate? That didn't work for his parents, why should it work for him?

 _"I waited my whole life for you!"_

The chance of meeting his soulmate had never crossed his mind before, and now there he was, watching Midoriya confront Bakugou over their fight earlier, with Uraraka on the side going on about a 'fated battle between men'. Which is ridiculous, it was obviously one-sided on Bakugou's part, and probably only due to the blond's bursting ego.

And then there was All Might, getting in between them and trying to placate both. He should've seriously stopped the battle earlier on, but he was obviously waiting for something. But what? Did he know Midoriya was going to win? Or was that what he was hoping for?

Midoriya was a dark horse that seemed to always get the favor of the crowd. Starting out meek and shy, but is a force to be reckoned with once provoked. He was smart, analytical, and decisive. His strategies are on point, and he's got the power to back it up. He got along with almost everyone, and definitely a hard worker. A ball of sunshine and positive energy. They were polar opposites, and would never get along he bet.

Still they were soulmates. So, does that make any difference? Or does that make all the difference?

He didn't know. Should he find out?

* * *

And so Todoroki watched, glancing each time at Midoriya from the corner of his eyes. Listening to him and to other people's opinion of him from a safe distance. Time passed by and days have come and went. But unfortunately, he still couldn't find any answer to any of his questions. What he did found instead was, that Midoriya is really similar with All Might. And everyone else thinks so.

It didn't hit anything home for him though, not until the villain attack on USJ, when he felt All Might's power in close proximity. And when he was able to put that in contrast and comparison to the feeling of Midoriya's power as he leapt to help All Might. That's when things clicked, which brings him back to his original set of issues. His father. And that's all he should be thinking about, really.

Midoriya was a person who could prove his merit in front of his father. So, let's forget all about that soulmate bullshit.

It was then Todoroki approached Midoriya for the first time.

"All Might has his eyes on you, doesn't he? I'm not prying about that... But I will beat you."

Seriously though, all that talk and Midoriya still won first place in the race. In retrospect, that was embarrassing. But none of that deterred Todoroki, because just like what he did with Bakugou, Midoriya had met his challenge head-on. And throughout the cavalry battle, Midoriya had even succeeded in overpowering him to the point where he unleashed his fire without ever meaning to do so, which only furthered his suspicions. The power Midoriya held inside him felt the same with All Might's. And Todoroki was overwhelmed.

He couldn't believe it. And there was no way he was just standing there to accept it. So he ended up approaching him again.

"Are you All Might's secret child or something?"

Because really, nothing was making sense. And he was just so frustrated, he even ended up telling his sob-of-a-story he wouldn't ever tell anyone else. Now he just hopes Midoriya didn't think he was asking for pity, which Midoriya clearly didn't.

"That declaration of war you gave earlier, I'll return it. I will beat you too."

And he did, in Todoroki's point-of-view, Midoriya completely floored him. Todoroki might have won the match, but that was only because Midoriya didn't fight against him. Midoriya had fought _for_ him, sacrificing himself all the way through, even though he had wanted to win too. Midoriya was the one who saved him, the one who inspired him. And the one who lit his fire, literally and figuratively. And Midoriya didn't just win, he had won Todoroki over too.

They started hanging out after the Sports Festival, with Todoroki popping up around Midoriya, especially after the fight with the Hero Killer. If they need something, they would call out. No hesitation, never awkward. Everything just felt natural, as if they'd known each other their whole lives. They would eat lunch together, wait for each other when changing, talk about All Might and all the other heroes and their quirks. It was so wonderfully surprising when they realized how much in-sync they really were, like just effortless. And they got to know each other, slowly, surely and instinctively. They both got so comfortable that courage could easily be found because of the trust that someone's got your back. The villain attack at their camping trip, as well as Bakugou's rescue felt like nothing they couldn't handle. Todoroki might have lagged behind during the provisional license exam, but that was okay. He was catching up anyway.

Except, they never talked about being soulmates again.

Whether it became a taboo, or they just didn't feel the need to anymore, they didn't know. Not yet. They had the rest of their lives to figure it out, and that was fine. All was good.

The bell rang signalling the end of another day, Midoriya fixed his things and hurriedly ran out the door, where Todoroki was waiting for him.

"Wanna come over to my room? We can play that All Might game I was telling you about!" Midoriya asked casually, as they walked side-by-side on the way to the dorms.

"Sure, I don't have much to do anyway," Todoroki answered with a slightly pleasant expression.

Midoriya nodded in affirmation and they fall in silence, at ease and comfortable.

Suddenly, they felt the backs of their hands brushing accidentally. Midoriya jolted and looked towards Todoroki to apologize, when a stray white feather made it into his view. He stopped and started looking around them frantically, but their surrounding was normal, just the usual school grounds. Midoriya silently released a breath he didn't know he was holding, a sort of heavy disappointment sinking into the depths of his gut. That was the first time in a long time since they last touched, and most times he didn't notice because they were too busy fighting or trying not to die.

Todoroki just watched him, he knew what Midoriya was looking for. He saw it too, brief and fleeting, but it was there. It happened again, that vision of white feathers.

Midoriya turned to him and blinked, before slowly lifting a hand to scratch at his cheek, chuckling sheepishly to himself. Then he walks ahead as if nothing happened, as if he didn't see anything, because they both know confronting each other about it would be dangerous. They were already sort of friends, they were good just like that. Neither was going to push it, they didn't need to rush.

Todoroki knew that, heck, he was the one who started it and yet...

He didn't even notice when he had started moving again, rushing up to Midoriya and taking hold of his hand.

Midoriya's eye brows rose up, turned to him in slow motion and stared. The tip of Todoroki's ears were red, but he didn't say anything, just staring straight ahead. Midoriya didn't say anything either, he slowly turned his head forward, and his eyes went even wider.

It was raining white feathers.

And they walked hand-in-hand.

* * *

 **The End**

I know what you're thinking. You wish this story was a slow-burn multi-chaptered 100k+ words worth, right? Yeah, me too...

But anyway this is originally just a one-shot, still I might continue this if I get good ideas. You can leave suggestions if you want.^^

 **Fic Facts:**  
1.) The "Soul Meeting" phenomenon was inspired by Twelve's synesthesia from Zankyou no Terror. ;D

— Lynx  
20180214

If anyone's interested, I'm also on tumblr: fatecamiswhil


End file.
